Year OneHarry Potter based story
by DracosSlytherinChick3307
Summary: Well hey, this is my first attempt at a HP fanfic, so be gentle. lol. Well, I'm pretty sure that the information in this story will be incorrect but its fiction people! Well i hope you enjoy!(disclaimer: So everyone knows i don't own Draco, Harry, or any
1. A New Look At Life?

Chapter One

"Madison!" I heard someone shout through my dreams. "Madison, get up now!" I heard again as I opened my eyes to let the blinding sun pour into my vision. "Madison, are you awake?" my mom asked as she stood at the entrance of my room.

"Yes!" I exclaimed agitated. "Why did you wake me up?"

"Because I have some very important news to tell you." As she said this my eyes darted open and I stared at her in wonder.

"Wha-what do you mean?" I asked in bewilderment.

"I mean its time for you to know who you really are, what happened to your father, and who I really am." My mom looked to me as I tried to comprehend what had just left her mouth. I looked on as she continued, "You are a witch, Madison. Hogwarts' school of Witchcraft and Wizardry has sent you a letter saying its time for you to come there and stay for a school year. So you can practice your abilities, learn how to defend yourself, and so on."

I urged her to continue. "Now its my turn to explain myself. Your father and I met at Hogwarts our second year there and grew closer and closer the next 5 years. After we finished school there he asked me to marry him. Now, the man who killed your father was Lord Voldemort. The Dark Lord. Never mention his name in public, ESPECIALLY at Hogwarts and the wizarding world. But I needed to tell you all this."

"Wow." was all that would leave my mouth.

My mom searched my eyes for any emotion what-so-ever. I couldn't believe it! I was a witch, my mom was a witch, any my father had been killed by some 'Dark Lord'. "Madison? Are you still with me?"

"Huh?! Oh, yeah, I'm here. Why didn't you tell me this before?" I asked not really mad, just confused.

"I'm so sorry, Madison. I just wanted to protect you. I don't know what I would do without you. I figured I would wait until the right time and when I received the letter from Professor Dumbledore, who is the head master, I couldn't think of a better time." She explained.

"Oh" I thought on.

"So do you want to go?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Yes! I think it would be great, especially to get outta this school I'm in." I sighed.

My mom snickered a little then began to leave my room. "Well you need to be packed in an hour, we leave for the airport tonight." she informed me.

"TONIGHT?!?! ARE YOU MAD, WOMAN?" I exclaimed.

My mom chuckled then left the room to give me my privacy. I sat up in bed and looked around my room. I had a lot of work to do. As I finally came to reality with what my mom had just told me, I sat there in wonder. What is this place going to be like? Will they accept me? No one knew, my fate would come tomorrow.

I shook myself from my thoughts as I drug an old trunk from the closet and began to pack my things for the next few months.

End Chapter One


	2. Diagon Alley

Author's Note: Sorry the last chapter was so short!! this one isn't going to be much longer. But i just have to get into the story. I promise it will get better!

Chapter Two

With my mother right beside me, we arrived overseas at about 9 am (considering the time differences). Looking all around at my new surroundings, I heard my mom's name being called. "Lynn!" Both of us were looking for the source of the deep manly voice when I spotted an 8 foot monster of a man coming our way. My mother spotted this also and began walk toward him with a smile on her face.

"HAGRID! How are you? It's been too long!" My mom hugged the huge man then stepped away.

"Oy, its been as good as to be expected I spose. And who might we have 'ere?" He said looking down to me.

"Oh yes of course. This would be my daughter, Madison Jade. Madison, I would like you to meet my good ol' friend, Hagrid." She beamed to me as I shook his hand. "He will be taking you to Diagon Alley for all of your needed supplies and then he will take you on to Hogwarts. I sent him a letter yesterday telling him about you and what all you would need."

"But o' course. My, you look just like ye mother! Always beautiful and cunning." Unable to keep from it, I blushed as he continued. "Well I spose we'll be getting' along now. Wouldn't want to be late!"

"I love you mom. I'll write to you and tell you everything." I said while giving my mom a huge hug.

"Ok dear. Have fun, and Hagrid." my mom looked up, "take care of her for me."

"Oy Lynn, no worries. She'll be jus fine." he smiled to her as we began to walk away and I waved a final good-bye. I was on my way to Hogwarts.

After leading me from the airport and making small talk along the way, he led me up to a shop called The Leaky Cauldron. Thinking curiously about the name, I still followed the monstrous man. We didn't stop to even glance around the store, just walked straight through it to what seemed like a back door. But after stepping out of the door, all I could see was a large brick wall blocking any passage way.

Staring in wonder, I watched as Hagrid brought out an umbrella and tapped a few stones in a patterned motion. There before my eyes I saw the bricks begin to fold away, revealing a passage way into a lively yet friendly looking alley way.

"Well, me dear. Welcome to Diagon Alley." Hagrid beamed with a smile.

"Wow." I said as I looked around me. People coming in and out of shops carrying many things, some which were stranger than others.

"Ye mother told me to go and draw some money out of your dads old account for you to buy your supplies with. He left you quite a bit. If you ever need any, come 'n find ol' Hagrid and I'll get it out for ye." he smiled.

"Thanks." I said as he handed me the money.

"Come with me. We'll go right ahead and get you a pet." he said with a sparkle in his eye.

After walking into the shop, I spotted the most beautiful owl. It was snow white with the iciest baby blue eyes you've ever seen. "ooh Hagrid! I want her!" I pointed.

"Well alright then!" he smiled and went to find the clerk as I walked over to her cage and examined the magnificent creature. It was there I decided to name her Mystic for her mysterious and beautiful looks. I paid for Mystic then we proceeded to the next shops.

An hour past as I went to all the other stores. While going through all of these I came up with my robes, school books, a 9 inch wand with a Phoenix's feather and cherry wood, and a small cauldron.

"Wow, got a lil carried away 'ere with the shoppin' and huntin'! Didn't realize the time." Hagrid sounded surprised as he gazed at his watch. "I suppose we should get you to Platform 9 ¾!"

It was 10 minutes till 11, which was when the Hogwarts train left the station. We walked through to the space between Platform 9 and 10. Hagrid handed me my ticket and told me to watch these two boys about my age. As I watched them, they stood back and ran full force towards the brick wall and VANISHED! My eyes grew to the size of golf balls and my chin hit the floor. "Did they....I mean...they didn't...." I stumbled

Hagrid chuckled. "Go right ahead, once ye pass through the wall the train is right in front of ye!" He bent down to my height, "I'll see ye there, and have fun!" He stood straight again and watched as I took off in a sprint to the wall and came out right in front of the train!

End Chapter Two

Author's Note: Hope you liked it! Any reviews would be greatly appreciated. Please no harsh bashes.


End file.
